


First

by ChillyPsycho



Series: Hawksilver moments [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, these two marshmellows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clint finds out Pietro is a virgin and so he makes it his mission to make Pietro's time super amazing and pleasurable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

The door slid shut before Pietro was shoved right against it, his shirt hastily lost in the struggle. Letting out a squeak it was quickly swallowed by the other man’s lips pressing against his. He opened up, letting Clint’s tongue breach his lips and slide into his mouth. It was rough, both of them fighting for dominance before it broke apart. Clint made his way down Pietro’s neck, sucking marks on the pale skin there.

“Clint. I...” Breaking off he let out a groan as the older man found a sweet spot near his shoulder blade. “Want you.”

“Yeah?” Lifting his head, the archer looked in disbelief.

 Despite the two of them being together as a couple for almost five months, they had been taking things slow. Too slow for Clint’s liking, but he never once tried to pressure Pietro, choosing to go at the younger man’s pace. Smiling like a child on Christmas, he tugged the other closer, wrapping his arms to hold him close as they walked further into the room.

Falling backwards he let the other’s weight drop onto him. Gripping him by the hips he pushed down, his own rising to create delicious friction between them. Excited, he reached towards Pietro’s pants, hooking his thumbs into the waistband

“Wait.”

Pietro’s hand gripped his wrist and he froze in place, waiting. After a moment the speedster loosened his grip.

“I wish to go slow.” Pausing to find the words, a blush started to crawl across his skin. “I have never done this before.”

 _Oh. Shit._ Mentally yelling at himself, Clint couldn’t believe he hadn’t figured it out sooner. Running from place to place with his sister as a child, and then being Strucker’s lab rats, the boy probably never got around to forming any relationships.

Sitting up, he cupped Pietro’s face between his hands, waiting until the boy final looked at him before giving him a soft kiss. “We can go as slow as you want. No rush.”

“I do not want to wait. I trust you. I only wish to slow down a little.” To prove his point he put their lips back together, his hand gripping Clint by the back of his neck.

Slowly taking back control, Clint wrapped an arm around Pietro’s waist, turning them until the boy was on his back. Leaning backwards onto his hips, he slowly ran a hand across his chest, pausing on one nipple then the other to give them attention.

“We don’t have to go all the way tonight. We can take it easy.”

Moving his hands downward he ran his fingers against the hardness he could feel there.  Sliding his fingers into the waistband he slowly tugged the pants down, holding back a groan as he realized Pietro wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Tossing them aside he took a moment to just gaze at the gorgeous body below him. Pietro was uncharacteristically still. His well grooved abs rising slowly as he breathed. The normally pale skin has a pink tint to it. That and the speedster’s lack of insults being the only signs that he was nervous.

“Beautiful.” Pulling his shirt over his head, Clint went to remove his jeans before joining Pietro once more.

“Do not tease old man.”

“Never.” Clint chuckled. His hand curled around Pietro’s length, cutting off any more insults from the speedster. His other hand slipped lower between his legs, letting the other get use to his hand there before pressing gently against his tight hole.  He gently worked him open, using the lube liberally so he didn’t accidentally hurt his lover. Searching he let out a triumphant grin when he found the spot that had Pietro arching upwards.

“Please Clint. More.” Pietro gasped.

Taking pity, he finally removed his hands, shushing the whimper that followed it. Lining himself up he slowly pushed his way in, making sure to distract Pietro from the discomfort with his other hand moving at a leisure pace on his dick. One he was fully in he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Resting one arm beside his lover’s head he leaned forwards as he started with a slow pace. As Pietro’s discomfort turned to delicious moans, Clint quickened his pace. “Shit kid, you feel amazing.”

Clint tried to keep it going for as long as he could, but  not having sex in such a long time combined with the sight of Pietro spread underneath him, he knew he wasn’t going to last. But damn if he was going to be the first. This was all about Pietro after all and he wanted his lover’s first time to be as great as possible. Leaning back he once more grabbed Pietro’s dick, his hand moving at the same speed as his hips. It took very little time before Pietro was yelling out his name, hot liquid splashing across both of their chests. Cursing Clint spent the last few seconds before he finished brutally pounding into his partner. Falling forward, Clint used Pietro as a pillow, smiling lazily up at him.

“So how was it?” He questioned.

Pietro grinned mischievously. “It was alright.”

“Alright!”

“Yes. For a first time. I suppose we will have to put some practise in to make it better.”

Shaking with laughter, Clint leaned up for a quick kiss. “Have I told you I love you?”

“Yes. Many times. But it never hurts to hear it again.”

“Yeah well, Love you kid.”

“And I you old man.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I tried my best, and did this without a beta, so please take pity on me if there are a lot of mistakes and please leave a comment, let me know if you liked it or not.  
> (Cross posted on my tumblr Lordofthedickrings, where I usually post most of my stories)


End file.
